polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Cornwallball
Cornwallball |nativename = Kernowpel (Kernowpellenn) |founded = 1889 |image = Cornwallball.png |caption = I have no corn. Also in my country walls aren’t made of corns! |government = Monarchy |personality = Friendly, enthusiastic and full of heritage pride. |language = Cornish English |capital = Truroball |affiliation = Englandball, UKball |friends = Scotlandball Brittanyball Irelandball Walesball Englandball (sometimes) Gaulball |enemies = Englandball (sometimes) |likes = Pasties, Jam, Clotted Cream, His Language, The Goodies episode "Bunfight at the OK-Tearooms", tin mining, EU money. |hates = Being part of England |predecessor = Dumnoniaball |intospace = Sent pasty into space, beginning of colonisation project. |bork = Jam Jam, Ooh arr, pasty pasty |food = Pasties, saffron cakes, cream tea. |imagewidth = |reality = |gender = Male }}Cornwallball is a Celtic countyball on the south-west coast of (in the ). He is considered by some (mostly his residents) an official countryball. This would make him a countryball within Englandball and controlled by it as well as UKball just as Englandball is with UKball. He would still be considered as a duchyball as well, due to the way he is controlled by Englandball though. However, he cannot into monies like other countyballs, as the pig Londonball takes all the monies due to nobody moving elsewhere. History In the mists of time, Gaulball found a good spot to fish. Gaulball argued with his cousin, Walesball, over the fishing spot and separated from them after the Battle of Deorham. Kingdom of Wessexball heard of this fishing spot and tried to steal it. When Gaulball wasn't fishing it found some tin in its clay and started to mine. Gaulball then became Cornwallball. Duchy of Saxonyball arrived in 838, and Cornwallball and his friend Denmarkball lost the fight. Saxonball took over the fishing spot. Cornwallball's brother, Duchy of Brittanyball joined Normandyball in 1066 and chased Duchy of Saxonyball away. Years later Englandball wanted Cornwallball to speak a proper language and forced a book of prayer on it. Since then Cornwallball has gone back to the quite life of fishing. On 23 June 2016, Cornwall voted to leave the EUball, yet still wants to keep the funding. Culture and Pastimes Cornwallball likes naming things with Zs, for instance – from the far west, Penzance ("holy headland"), Nanjizal ("low valley"), and Zennor (from St Senara). ZZZZZZZ! Cornwallball has a evil streak under its civilized exterior. He used to enjoy collecting anything the sea brought forth and claims rights of salvage. When the sea was not co-operating, Cornwallball would switch off its lighthouses heh heh. Cornwallball's secret economy includes contraband from smuggling. Cornwallball enjoys pirating in the Caribbean. When Cornwallball is not smuggling or pirating, it is busy digging deep holes to mine tin or hide contraband. Cuisine *Pasties and Pies Character *Friendly but devious *Tax avoider Relationships * Isles of Scillyball - daughter who enjoys "wrecking" ships * Brittanyball - twin brother with weird accent * Walesball - Brother * Isle of Manball - Cousin * Irelandball - Cousin * Scotlandball - Cousin * Englandball - Stop telling us what to do! Ok we kind of like you, BUT GIVE US SOME AUTONMY! * Yooperball - He's a big fan of my pasties! Gallery A7T3xBM.png KZpUA.png Dont Leave.jpg Galicia Cant Into Celtic.jpg Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Celtic Category:Tea Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Monarchy Category:Communist Removers Category:Countyballs Category:Cross Category:Cornish Speaking Countryball Category:Celtic Speaking Countryball Category:Black White Category:Christian Category:Protestant Category:Poor Category:UKball Category:Englandball Category:Small